Classes
Classes are the main feature of Critical Strike. There are currently six different categories for Classes in Critical Strike. These categories go as follows: Brawler, Assassin, Tank, Marksman, Burst, Support, Gamepass and Special. Each of the classes in one category are all similar to each other, mostly gameplay or mechanic wise. You can view the main page for the wiki to see work in progress class pages, and what class pages are currently being worked on, and class pages that I'll be making next. Click any of the image icons to be taken to their respective pages. Brawler Brawler classes consist of close-range fighters. They use basic weapons such as swords, spears, katanas, and such. These classes are best used as general offensive classes, with decent mobility and good combos. ' warriodummy.png|'WARRIOR CLASS'|link=Warrior berserkerdummy.png|'BERSERKER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)|link=Berserker slayerdummy.png|'''SLAYER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)|link=Slayer Brawler.png|'SPEARMAN CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Spearman samuraidummy.png|'SAMURAI CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Samurai fighterdummy.png|'FIGHTER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Fighter ' '''Assassin' Assassin classes consist of fast moving close and far ranged classes, usually used to hide themselves in some sort of fashion (such as Ninja smoke bomb, Recons shadow cloak, and Stalker's sneak). These classes are best used as classes that hit & run quickly to a safe distance. ' assassin.png|'THIEF CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)|link=Thief recondummy.png|'''RECON CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)|link=Recon assassin.png|'NINJA CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Ninja tricksterdummy.png|'TRICKSTER CLASS'|link=Trickster stalkerdummy.png|'STALKER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Stalker hitmandummy.png|'HITMAN CLASS'|link=Hitman ' '''Tank' Tank classes are heavy-weapons classes that are generally really slow, but have very high HP, and can do plenty of quick damage. These classes are best used as defensive classes, rather than offensive classes. defenderdummy.png|'DEFENDER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Defender tank.png|'KNIGHT CLASS'|link=Knight paladindummy.png|'PALADIN CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Paladin guardiandummy.png|'GUARDIAN CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Guardian juggernautdummy.png|'JUGGERNAUT CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Juggernaut Marksman Marksman classes are ranged classes that attack opponents from a far range. These classes are best used when spamming bullets at the opponent and landing your shots. marksman.png|'SCOUT CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Scout Marksman.png|'GUNNER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Gunner Marksman.png|'MERCENARY CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Mercenary hunterdummy.png|'HUNTER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Hunter sniperdummy.png|'SNIPER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Sniper archerdummy.png|'ARCHER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Archer Burst Burst classes generally consist of magic-themed classes with wide AoE damage that makes it easy to hit enemies. These classes are best used when close to opponents, as that can make for devastating damage if you don't miss. magedummy.png|'MAGE CLASS'|link=Mage burst.png|'WIZARD CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Wizard grenadierdummy.png|'GRENADIER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Grenadier astronautdummy.png|'ASTRONAUT CLASS'|link=Astronaut bomberdummy.png|'BOMBER CLASS'|link=Bomber illusionistdummy.png|'ILLUSIONIST CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Illusionist Support Support classes consist of classes that aid other teammates and inflicts many status debuffs. These classes are best used when you use the debuffs to your advantage. support.png|'PRIEST CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Priest support.png|'MEDIC CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Medic bishopdummy.png|'BISHOP CLASS'|link=Bishop support.png|'PROGRAMMER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Programmer alchemistdummy.png|'ALCHEMIST CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Alchemist Gamepass Gamepass classes are, as the title says, classes that can be bought with Gamepasses. All gamepass classes can be bought for 50 robux (with the exception of Elementalist, which costs 250 robux) gamepass.png|'FAIRY CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Fairy gamepass.png|'REAPER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Reaper chrono.png|'CHRONO CLASS'|link=Chrono gamepass.png|'BEAST CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Beast gamepass.png|'MUSHROOM CLASS'|link=MuShroom gamepass.png|'DUELIST CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Duelist rocketeerdummy.png|'ROCKETEER CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Rocketeer gamepass.png|'GHOST CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Ghost gamepass.png|'DEMON CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Demon valkyriedummy.png|'VALKYRIE CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Valkyrie elementalistdummyvoid.png|'ELEMENTALIST CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Elementalist Special These classes are special classes that are usually unlocked by playing during an event, whether thats simply playing during an event and touching the badge, or by winning a match in a specific map or gamemode. phantom.png|'PHANTOM CLASS'|link=Phantom frostdummy.png|'FROST CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Frost jester.png|'JESTER CLASS'|link=Jester bunny.png|'BUNNY CLASS'|link=Bunny cowboy.png|'COWBOY CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Cowboy gladiatordummy.png|'GLADIATOR CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Gladiator turkey.png|'TURKEY CLASS (UNAVAILABLE)'|link=Turkey snowmandummy.png|'SNOWMAN CLASS'|link=Snowman santadummy.png|'SANTA CLASS'|link=Santa Winddancerdummy.png|'WIND DANCER CLASS'|link=Wind Dancer firecrackerclass.png|'FIRECRACKER CLASS'|link=Firecracker lightclass.png|'LIGHT CLASS'|link=Light shadowclass.png|'SHADOW CLASS'|link=Shadow